A Winn3r is You!
by avatarjk137
Summary: The main plotline for my third character tournament of the same name. When a shadowy organization invites the unwanted attention of Hell itself, the forces create a tournament and fill it with pawns in hope of outsmarting the other. Inquire within.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own almost any of the characters used in this story. I own Death by Chocolate, and the unnamed agent featured here.**

**Hello! If this is your first experience with the _A Winner Is You!_ trilogy, it's a set of fanfiction author's tournaments hosted by yours truly, and open to all comers. The first tournament was hosted here: .net/forum/A_Winner_Is_You_The_Forum/40602/, and the second was hosted here: .net/forum/A_Winner_Is_Two_Forum/54576/. The forum for the current and final tournament is here: .net/forum/A_Winn3r_Is_You/78799/. You can just follow along with my branch of the story, but you have to see everybody's entries to get the full picture, and I highly recommend you join - it's a ton of fun. The tournament starts in January; if you want to join, you'll need an entry in by then!**

**Anyway, if you're not new, you should already know most of what Deadpool reveals in his explanation of events. It's still worth a look; some new info does get dropped. Also, Lex handles the Superman Problem.**

**A Winn3r Is You! Main Plotline  
**

**Deadpool**

"Okay. Let's hear it from the top."

"From the top? Alright. _In a caaaaave many miiiles to the Sooooouuuuuth… Lived a boooooy –"_

"Cut the Robin Williams crap. You know what we want to hear."

"Well, I know that you guys _think_ you want to hear it, but I doubt you'll be happy with me afterwards."

"We aren't happy with you now." A pause; the agent blinked as he shuffled the papers. "Why tournaments?"

"Spirit of competition?" Deadpool chuckled. "No, seriously, they wanted to promote that new mall. The Mall of the Center or some bullcrap like that, right? Am I right? Do I get a cookie?"

"Ypu're about right… El Centro Del Mundo. "The Mall of the World", but there's a Spanish pun on 'Center of the Earth' in there. I've been there. Nice place, real nice. A shopping mall so big that it's a resort all on its own… and it's all duty-free, too. Doesn't make up for the cost of flying there, though."

"I guess not…" Deadpool scratched his head. He was handcuffed, so it was awkward. "Actually, I don't remember a resort. They must have added it later, because during the first tournament it was all shopping mall and, like, a couple of roller coasters. And an aquarium. And a crazy spooky generator thing. And a rooftop with lots of glass. And a library. And-"

"Focus, Deadpool."

"Tell you what, chap… if you surprise me, I'll stop messing around and finish the story neat and clean. That's a promise." He offered his left hand, although the cuffs made him extend his right halfway as well. "Deal?"

"…I picked a bad day to quit drinking." The agent reached into a drawer and pulled out a silver flask. He took a long draught.

"Hey, can I have some?"

"No. Keep at the story."

"Okay, so they wanted to promote the mall's opening, and this one guy Marty –"

"I thought Sakyo was behind this?"

"Who's telling this story, buddy? Sheesh! Yeah, anyway, Sakyo says, 'why not a tournament?' And that's a weird idea, but nobody can think of anything better, so they give it the go-ahead. As opposed to the go-between, or the go-fuck-yourself, which is what they gave Sakyo more recently BUT I'M SKIPPING AHEAD."

The agent sighed.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"Please carry on."

"I intend to! Anyway, Marty then says 'Our host should be somebody charismatic; I know this demon who's a great DJ.' And that's a TERRIBLE idea, and Lex says, he says to Sakky, he says, 'who are you and why are you talking to me?' Or maybe he reluctantly gave another go-ahead. I think he just said yes because Doctor Doom hates demons. So Sakyo calls in a few dark favors and the demon comes out and get this, he's made of chocolate. CHOCOLATE. OM NOM NOM. Deadly chocolate. So of course I have to get into this tournament! And I do! We have a great time, five rounds, the world ends-"

"I thought this tournament was cancelled?"

"Well, yeah, but only because history was changed. I can't remember the events, but I can still read most of the fanfiction, so I have what I assume is a reliable log of what happened. Where did Aelsthla-Mental go anyway?"

"…I picked a bad day to quit smoking." The agent produced a cigar from his same drawer.

"Can I have one of those bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do?"

"_No._" A lit match, a puff, and another. The room began to reek. Cubans, definitely. "History was changed, you say?"

"Mmmyeah. Roku won – well, Kyuubi won and destroyed the world, but let's say Roku won for the sake of story progression – he won, and his dying wish was that the whole fucking thing had never happened. OH YEAH! That's why Marty Sak wanted a demon host – granting the winner a wish makes for an awesome, singular tournament prize. Still, they should've opted for a djinn – a little less dangerous than demons, and with the whole wishes and charisma thing. Also, Robin Williams, just like you said."

"So his dying wish came true and altered the time stream?"

"Huh? Yeah. Death by Chocolate flew up into space or something… it got kinda meta, even by my standards, and then… The whole thing never happened. DbC cancelled the tournament and sent everybody home. But there was an issue, because the guys Death by Chocolate had hired for tournament cronies had ripple-effect-proof-memories, and wanted to get paid for stuff that never happened because it would've been off the books anyway."

"That's why the mall opening was pushed back, right? There was some vandalism."

Deadpool laughed raucously. "Vandals. Right. These guys fought DeathyChoco on the front courtyard of the mall, and then Mewtwo fought him in the mall itself. I think. That chapter's missing. Anyway, they lost, but ChocoDeath was pretty weak afterwards and couldn't sustain himself on the mortal plane… or some bullshit like that. Anyway, BORED lost a lot of money on the cancelled tournament. So they tried to get it back – still doing a tournament with Mary, but now with no demons or wishes."

"And that was A Survivalist Is You?" The agent's eyes were behind a haze of smoke now.

"Yeah, I guess. They didn't invite me to this one. And by 'invite' I of course mean 'force to fight for your dear life against random super-strangers'. I can't imagine why they left me out; it can't be because immortality is cheating, can it?" Deadpool stopped for just a second to cough and clear his throat, making a disgusting noise. "Anyway, they built an island volcano lair, they filled the island with cameras, they kidnapped a bunch of the Most Interesting Men (and Women) in the Universe and dropped them there to fight for survival and an assload of money. A good old combo of Survivor and Bond Villainy, right? Well, here's the best part – the island is also a testing ground for their new killer satellite!"

"We've seen it. That's why the United Nations has decided to become involved, in the interest of World Peace."

"I lol at you, sir. Anyway, I get approached by Death by Chocolate one day, and-"

"How did the demon contact you?"

"The most eldritch, spooky form of all communication… land line. But yeah, he says he's willing to pay me very richly in order to get inside the island – which was magically sealed, by the way – to set up a summoning circle for him. He can only pay me in chocolate, of course. I haggle him up to pudding. Chocolate pudding. Tons and tons. More pudding than I know what to do with. Would you like some? TOUGH! You can't have any, you were selfish with your cigars!"

"Please… please move on with the story."

"So I take him up on my offer. Nobody on the up-and-up was headed toward this island, so I rowed out from Honolulu. BORED didn't want me there, but long story short I dug my way under the shield and got in. Most of the contestants were dead by now, of course. Isn't that depressing?"

"Yes, it's terrible. That's why-"

"All these people dying, and I'm stuck here with jackasses like you!" Deadpool crossed his arms and fumed. "Life ain't fair, I tell ya. So by the time I get to the HQ, most of the contestants are dead and most of the crazies BORED hired to enforce the rules have gone rogue. Crazy thing about that, but I'll tell you later. So I get in, and I pitch this big-ass jar of dirt that I've been carrying around, but the dirt's actually enchanted cocoa powder. BAM! Instant summoning circle!"

"And that got DbC onto the island?"

"Oh, yeah, big time. In the chocolate. So the demon starts chasing around the three BORED members present like he's a coyote in a roadrunner factory… hatchery… roadrunner thing. It's a bad scene. Lots of incidental deaths, especially with this demon also working for BORED who's got his own agenda. I know they said they weren't gonna do demons that tournament, but Sakyo doesn't seem to have anybody else who owes him favors… that's kinda sad, actually."

"So… what happened?"

"CHAOS ENSUED!" Deadpool leapt up on his chair for emphasis. "Almost all the Contestants died, except a couple that could leave under their own power and figured out it was a good idea. Two of the loyal Enforcers and like four rogue ones made it out alive. BORED all got out of there, as far as I know. It turns out that the crazy-ass layout of their base was good for trying to lose people chasing them. I got a ride with Smoker, one of the Enforcers who went Rogue. He says he's a Marine working for a group called the World Government… even though you guys are the closest thing we have to a world government. Really, it makes about as much sense to me as it does to you, and I'm crazy and you're just ugly."

"…Why did the demon attack BORED?"

"Oh, that's the best part. It turns out the BORED leader – Lex Luthor, according to Chocomon – and some of the other members had built this kill sat of theirs to destroy souls. I thought it just tickled, but whatever. Anyway, soul destruction is a crime against the natural order, so until they stop using the thing and make amends for the damage they've already done, Hell has open season on their asses. Deathy McTaste gets first dibs because he's worked with them before. The crazy thing needs any three keys to work, from a set where each BORED member has one. So then Merry Sue, he says-"

"AGH!" The agent pounded his arms on the table. "We were just getting to the truly useful information. I picked the wrong day to stop doing mushrooms." He began to leaf through his drawer.

Deadpool blinked. "Hey, can I have one?"

"… Sure, why not?"

"Wow, that's a change – NOT THAT I'M SURPRISED OR ANYTHING!" The agent offered a dark blue plastic bag. Deadpool reached in and pulled out a mushroom. "What gives? This is just a plain old button mushroom!"

"Ha! I surprised you! Now you have to cooperate and finish your story!"

"Fair enough." Deadpool's grin was visible through the mask. "I got you to play by my rules first. Anyway, the island got nuked to kill whatever was left and erase the evidence, but the demon turned out to have been on Sakyo's flight out of there. He confronted the guy, and Sakyo defected from BORED – after all, everybody's doing it! It's the new sensation that's sweeping-"

"You said you'd stop going off on tangents."

"You're right. Sorry, I'm mad. Anyway, Sakyo joined DbC to save his own ass and gave him a bunch of information on BORED, including their supposed identities. Since Luthor's in charge, DbC established a perimeter inside Metropolis – and by that I mean a portal to Hell – and started planning an attack. Thinking quick, Luthor struck a deal – a game, for all the marbles." Deadpool gestured emphatically with the mushroom he'd been fidgeting with. "Do you know what kind of game?"

The agent sighed through his cigar. "Another tournament."

"YEAH! But this time, it's all set up like a giant chess match, or NASCAR race, or that Dark Tourney thing Sakyo did before he joined BORED. Whole teams compete, and BORED members or Chocorama sponsor them, and the winners get… well, there's no single prize. It's whatever the sponsors promised the team if they won. The winning team's sponsor, on the other hand, will get control of the satellite. And more 'sponsors' are getting in on the action – the X-Men, and some crazy superpowered emos. And you guys, right?"

"That's right. The United Nations cannot let a few rogue billionaires control a superweapon like the Lotus Eater Cannon Satellite. We have to gain control of it, so that… what?" Deadpool was laughing.

"I'm sorry, man, I just noticed that Lotus Eater Cannon Satellite's abbreviation is LECS. That's gotta be on purpose." Deadpool wiped his eye. "Also, won't Hell just attack you guys if you take control of the satellite? I know fear of the damn thing is keeping DbC under self-imposed house arrest, but…"

The agent's eyes narrowed. "Let us worry about that. Are there any other details you feel the need to give?"

"Hmm… details, details… oh yeah! A necromancer by the name of Jade Curtiss, one of the rogue Enforcers, smuggled some critical intelligence on BORED off the island. He's using it to blackmail them, right now, but maybe you guys can give him a better offer. Also, the most important intel on the tournament? The new host! The Merc with the Mouth, the Regenerating Degenerate, Yours Truly, DEADPOOOOOOOL!"

"…You."

"Yep."

"What could _possibly_ possess BORED and the demon to agree on… _you?_"

"That's an easy one, Trebek…" Deadpool lifted his mask enough to pop the raw mushroom into his grinning mouth. "Both sides want me on the table, where they can keep an eye on me… AACK." He spat the mushroom onto the agent's shirt. "That's still got a little manure on it."

**Luthor**

Luthor knew precisely the moment that he would arrive. Superman always outflew any warning of his own arrival; Luthor just knew him that well by now. "I know why you're here," he said, his back to the Man of Steel as he dropped in from the left-open-as-an-invitation skylight. "But just to be sure, why don't you tell me?"

"I'm here because…" Superman turned to look at the side of the room, where Lex had left Giovanni, Kirei, and a new member of the organization playing poker. "… It's not like you to keep company in the room during our chats, Lex."

"Kirei here is a preist," Luthor explained dryly. "If you were to snap and break me in half, I'd have somebody to read my last rites."

Superman rolled his eyes. "The tower, Lex. There's a portal to the underworld here in Metropolis with a twenty-story tower sticking out of it. I flew right in there and the monster in charge of the operation said he's here for you."

Luthor finally turned towards Superman. "Yellow-eyed fellow? Made of chocolate? Yes, I know you're talking about. You needn't concern yourself. This is my problem, and I'll destroy him on my own."

"I appreciate that you want to clean up your own mess, but I can't just wait around for that." Superman shook his head confidently.

Lex's green eyes flashed. "I don't _need_ you for this, Superman."

"That's not what this is about," Superman rebuked. "This is about minimizing collateral damage. I need to put a stop to this because I would guess a battle between you and the forces of Hell might have some civilian casualties."

"If you won't see things my way, then I'm afraid I'll have to take the decision out of your hands." Luthor snapped his fingers, and the BORED new recruit teleported right up into Superman's face. He was an imposing pale man with a beaky nose, dark hair that was slicked back, red eyes, and an old-style tuxedo with a red cape. And fangs.

"Ah, Superman," he said, in a lightly accented voice that rang like the echo in a tin can. "Hey, hello, I'm Dracula. I can control your mind. Look at me."

"What?" Superman asked, reasonable surprise registering on his face – it wasn't every day Dracula asked for your attention, even if you were Superman.

"Do you want to play a hand?" the vampire lord asked. Luthor smirked at Dracula's forwardness.

"I'm kind of in the middle of something –" a round, metallic sphere bounced off Superman's face. "What the – Kry…" Superman didn't get to complete his inquiry before the sphere snapped open and a red beam lashed out from the hollow core, ensnaring Superman. He was promptly sucked inside.

"Kryptonite Ball, go," Giovanni said, his smirk even wider than Luthor's. The ball bounced to the ground and began shaking. "Are you sure the green rock will make this inescapable for him?"

"Quite," Luthor said assuredly. The ball stopped shaking.

**Giovanni captured Superman Lv. 100! Give a nickname to Superman (M)?**

"That takes care of the alien for the time being," Luthor said with a sigh. "Now comes the hard part."

**End**

**That's it for the first part of the prologue. Hopefully this will help set the stage enough for you all to start writing entries.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakyo**

"Is this how you imagined it?" Lucius Malfoy asked, speaking over his shoulder. He and his glowing-tipped wand had taken the lead as the group roamed the dark hallways. Behind him, Sakyo Valdez and a few others in dark robes mostly carried more pedestrian flashlights. Other than them, the hallways were empty – when the Hellgate opened, Luthor had mostly abandoned his Lexcorp tower, which was what made this excursion possible. "Working for a demon, I mean."

"More or less," Sakyo answered truthfully. He smiled halfheartedly as he cast the flashlight around. "Sneaking around, theft, the occasional wanton murder… my heart's still in my chest, so that's an unexpected plus. I guess I expected the rest of the help to be more skilled."

"I know," Lucius responded derisively. "Half of this 'cult' he put together are recruited straight out of the local pizza parlor."

"Hey!" one of the other hooded men responded. "I worked at Burger King, thank you – and I was the store manager!"

"I can count on one hand the ones with any magical talent at all," Lucius continued. "Actually, it's not so horrible. I've worked for at least one human who put me to dirtier work than this."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Sakyo said. "By the way, I… *ahem* I was one of the ones who voted for you."

"Hmm?"

"To be approved as a BORED member."

"Oh. It's-"

"FREEZE!" A guard appeared around the corner with a pistol drawn. The building was, after all, _mostly _abandoned.

"Stupefy." Malfoy leveled his wand at the guard, and a jet of red light struck him in the chest. The guard collapsed backward, his gun discharging into the ceiling. Malfoy flinched and began to curse. "These… I can't believe… so much noise… could've been…" he took a deep breath. "MUGGLES," he finally spat, before calming down. "Anyway," he said brightly as they continued past the unconscious man, "I'm not angry. In fact, I'm glad I'm not in BORED now that this whole mess has reached a boiling point."

Sakyo pointed one of the lesser cultists back toward the guard, and watched out of his peripheral vision as the cultist advanced on the prone man and drew a glossy brown blade from his robes. Then he continued on. "You're right. It really wasn't fun having Death angry at me." Lucius had stopped at a door marked 'CASE FILES,' which Sakyo walked up to. Upon finding it locked, Sakyo produced a pair of paper clips and began swiftly working on it. "I haven't done this since high school."

"Well, hurry now, that… that BLAST from the gun is going to attract the other guards." Lucius had no sooner finished his sentence than the door sprang open. "Alright, split up, chaps. You know what you're looking for." The room was moderately large, windowless and filled with dull-colored file cabinets. It was the most boring room Sakyo could think of – a perfect place to discover treasure.

The two remaining men in cloaks began to rifle through file cabinets, with Mr. BK manager sticking his flashlight in his mouth so he could work with both hands. Lucius whipped drawers open with a wave of his wand, then scarcely gave them a glance before shutting them. Sakyo was more relaxed, merely checking the labels on the drawers.

"I found it," Lucius exclaimed, inspecting a drawer marked "X-Z" that had been locked. "Alohamora." A spark shot from his wand again, this time striking the lock and pulling the drawer opened. In addition to the manila folders they'd found in every other drawer, there was a large, softly shining gold necklace with a diamond-shaped white gem in the middle. "This is the genuine article. I've seen phylacteries before."

"Why couldn't you use Alohamora on the door a minute ago?" One of the cultists whined.

"I thought it might be booby-trapped," Lucius replied with a wry smile. More gunshots broke out, along with a not-too-distant scream. He gritted his teeth. "I _hate_ Muggle guns."

"That was Monroe screaming," one of the cultists, a Hispanic man with prison tattoos, said. "It's a safe bet he's dead. Specially with guns like that."

"Those were not sidearms," Sakyo said with some concern. "The plan isn't to fight our way out, is it?"

"The plan was to leave the way we came," Lucius said with a grimace, "but that's negotiable." Suddenly, they became very quiet as they heard screams of "They're in there!" and such from the guards. A moment of silence was shattered with the sound of gunshots, and bullets burst through the wall, tearing the room apart. Malfoy, Sakyo, and the Hispanic man immediately dove to the floor. Mr. BK Manager wasn't as nimble; he collapsed to the ground with several bullets in his chest.

"Of course," Sakyo groaned. "Lex probably gave everybody guns that shoot through superheroes. Walls are nothing."

"It's about time we made our escape," Malfoy suggested. "But first… a surprise." He blasted Mr. BK Manager with his wand, and the corpse began to shudder. The man's skin began to collapse inward, seeming to fracture along a pattern. A second later, a large snake emerged from the folds of the cloak and slithered into the corner of the room. "Let's see if your bloody metal wands produce antivenom," he snarled. "You two grab hold."

Sakyo crawled military-style across the floor and grabbed Malfoy's arm, as did the tattooed cultist. Lucius's leg had been shot through, but Sakyo decided not to mention it until after they had safely Apparated out of there. The last thought he had before the magic yanked him out of the room was weighing the pros and cons of turning corpses into snakes instead of zombies.

**Xanatos**

It wasn't hard for David Xanatos to find the man he had only met via hologram before. He was pacing in the hallway outside the office, his face etched in a deep frown, not quite sure whether to keep his hands behind his back or crossed in front of him. "Mr. Luthor, nice to meet you," Xanatos said, extending his hand. Lex met his hand curtly and nodded just as curtly. "I wish it could be under better circumstances," Xanatos added.

"As do I," Lex agreed. "You heard what happened?"

"All I heard was that there was a break-in and that you'd meet me here," Xanatos confessed. "What happened?"

"Our new neighbors seem to have broken in. They weren't after keycards or parts for a control panel either; Sakyo knew we didn't keep BORED classified data here. The prick. They were after something from my personal collection – a phylactery that once belonged to a very powerful lich called Xykon."

Xanatos' well-maintained eyebrow perked at 'phylactery'. He was always looking for a good way to achieve immortality, but he couldn't be too blatant about it. "If they're interested in it, than I'd hazard a guess the lich is still present."

"You're right." Xanatos followed Luthor into the office, which was a bullet-riddled mess. A couple of corpse outlines were on the floor. "Xykon's still in the gem, although it doesn't let him out anymore because of some magical rules I don't entirely understand." Xanatos stepped aside to let a pair of men in Hazmat suits carry out a very large snake that had apparently been shot to death. "I'm sure they can get him out, though."

"How powerful is 'very powerful'?" Xanatos asked.

"He'll be nearly as strong as the demon himself. Worse, liches don't keep their souls with them in their bodies – so unlike Death by Chocolate, he can move freely with no fear of the satellite."

Xanatos blinked. "So he's a super-assassin."

"Sure, if even the forces of Hell can control him."

"Now, Mr. Luthor… you asked me to join BORED during this turbulent time because you were looking for more people with good PR to associate with, especially in case the group went public. I joined because I want to be prepared to stare death in the face, and because I intend to keep my membership for a long time after this crisis is resolved. But it's looking more and more like you've recruited me for a suicide mission."

"I know what I'm doing," Luthor insisted. "The adversary is different to what I'm used to, and the stakes are higher, but I am not so easily outmatched. Besides, one of the reasons we need you is your experience with the supernatural – you'd have a better idea what we're dealing with when we have to face Xykon. And don't think being a BORED member is without perks." Smiling for the first time since Xanatos had arrived, Luthor handed over a small sphere, red and white in color with a black seam between the halves. "Press the button to expand it, then give it a gentle toss toward the floor."

Xanatos did as instructed. Out popped a small yellow creature with a thick tail, clumsy limbs, closed eyes, stubby ears and an equally stubby muzzle, and what appeared to be brown armor. It sat sprawled on the ground, looking for all the world like it was sleeping. "A gargoyle? No… what is this creature?"

"A pokemon, courtesy of Giovanni to us and all the others who are incapable of teleportation. Yours is called an Abra. I got a little green bird. Giovanni says, and I quote, 'I'm tired of being the rest of BORED's teleportation bitch.' It suits me; I don't care a bit for the man."

"Got him to share the resources, eh? Sounds like a good strategy." Xanatos had bent down for a closer look. "It's just… sleeping. Did he leave any instructions?"

"I can quote those from memory too," Luthor boasted. "He said 'feed it two bowls of dog food a day and let it out to shit every so often, and it'll be worth the effort. They can read your mind and teleport you hundreds of miles if you can visualize the destination.' He also mentioned that yours almost always sleeps, but can work in its sleep."

"Quite handy. How do I…?"

"You aim the empty ball at it." Xanatos did as instructed, and the Abra returned to its ball. He shrugged and slipped it into his jacket pocket. "We're done here," Luthor sighed, drawing his own Pokeball. "You should come with me to headquarters. Kirei, Doom, Pegasus, Shinra, and Dracula are the others who might know something about liches. Dracula almost certainly does, and he and Kirei are already there."

"I should also thank Giovanni in person," Xanatos said as he idly observed the chirping, spherical green bird Luthor's Pokeball had produced.

Lex made a dismissive gesture. "Giovanni's gone back home for the moment. Said I was giving him a migraine… the baby. Natu, teleport." The world shimmered, and Xanatos, Lex, and Giovanni were standing in a whitewashed hall. "Go brainstorm. I need to go make sure Bison hasn't started a baby-kicking contest."

The micromanagement and brusque orders chafed Xanatos, but he knew not to expect anything else from Luthor. M. Bison, however, was a sore point, especially since they were let in at the same time. "Why do you let that man stain our reputation?" Xanatos asked ruefully.

"He's smarter than you'd think, David – his country is the most stable and modern fascist state in history. What's more, his self-confidence is so flawless that there's no room for fear." Luthor hesitated. "You and I don't have that luxury."

**End**

**Malfoy may seem a bit OOC - keep in mind five years of gradual financial ruin after the fall of Voldemort, he doesn't have many chances to be smug and in-control anymore. Also,we've never had him canonically deal with Muggles before - I thought having him loathe Muggle guns would be a good touch to his character.**

**I thought I'd get Xanatos a scene early - if he narrated a later scene, he'd probably have to give away a plan he was working on.**

**This part of the plot, obviously, tells part of the Xykon-joins-Hell story. God, I've still got to write so much for this. And I've been working so slowly...  
**


End file.
